


A Pyrrhic Relationship~

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Weiss fucks Pyrrha with her massive princess cock, breeds her and brands her belly and makes her into her breeding cow~also jaune watches and agrees to raise Weiss’s kids like a good boyfriend does.~





	A Pyrrhic Relationship~

"Sorry I'm la-..." Jaune barrelled through the door, Pyrrha's fat ass greets him, swallowing down her ruby red thong as her fat tits wrapped around Weiss's glistening wet pole. Thick cum oozing from the Redhead's features.  
"Oh don't worry Jaune~" Weiss's thick thighs spread apart, leaning back onto the bed with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Pyrrha here told me how inconsiderate of a boyfriend you've been, so I decided to show her how a real lover treats her." Jaune's features scrunched up, he let out a weak little croak as his nostrils were assaulted with the virile stench of sex that flooded his mind. His dick grew hard. "Tell him, Pyrrha~."  
Shliick~ Pyrrha rises to her feet, dressed in her thong, some skanky red heels and.. Nothing else! Her skirt was on the ground beneath her, a few smatterings of cum staining it. She turns to face her loverboy, the thick facemask of cum oozes down her features. sPLAT~ A particularly thick dollop strikes against her cleavage. A clear, glistening outline of her own spit and Weiss's preseed marked where the Princess' fat cock had humped her cleavage, "I do love you, I think~" she smiled so sweetly at the other, a few matted strands of her ruby red locks clinging to her jizz-caked features, "But, I have needs."  
Pyrrha's ass gyrates backwards, Weiss's fingers curling into her hips. "N-Needs?" Jaune's poor little stiffy twitched in his shorts, he swallowed down a mouthful of spit as Weiss's devious smirk grows wider. Tugging the redhead back into her lap, that fat ass continued to grind along her rear as her thick, spitslicked rod rams between the invincible girls thighs.  
"Needs that you can't satisfy." Weiss let out a delighted giggle as she pushed her drooling fuckstick between Pyrrha's thighs, at least a solid foot of thick, pale, regal dick~ Easing into those curves and gushing pre along the girls gut. "Sorry Jaune." Pyrrha smiled so dearly, barely recognizable beneath the deluge of cum that plastered her face. Weiss began to peel her thong down, down~ Wrapping it over her dick as it slips towards Pyrrha's knees. It pushes her dick into the cleavage of thighflesh before THWAP~ That Schnee Princess cock springs free again and slaps into her gut.  
"Not with that shrimpy thing." Weiss pointed right at Jaune's meager manhood, her shaft rubbing up against Pyrrha's cuntlips.  
"T-That's not true, is it?" Jaune looked to his girlfriend, eyes wide. Desperate for affirmation!  
Wordlessly Pyrrha leans forwards, curling both her hands into the stood-up boys pants. She peels them down, down. Splrt~ Jaune's watery load had totally covered his cock, dribbling preseed from the tip from the obscenely hot sights of Weiss's cum dripping from Pyrrha's nipples. Steam wafting off her sullied body. Pyrrha smiles, and raises her pinkie, Jaune gulps, as her ass was lifted upwards.  
"I can change.. I won't be late or.. Anything! Please!" the fake hero begged as he hit the ground beneath the pair, the stench here was overwhelming, is shrimpy limpdick rock hard and splurting preseed towards Pyrrha's feet!  
"Oh Jaune, it's not you..." The redhead soothed so softly, "It's your tiny cock~." She spoke so sweetly, like a mother. Her cuntlips were sat atop Weiss's massive shaft, the snow white Princess's balls gurgled loudly as she began to sink her shaft forwards.  
"Don't worry, Jaune!" Weiss cried out from behind, "I can't damage the Schnee name by having a no good bastard crawling around, so long as you pay child support to me, I'll let you raise this kid as if it was yours and Pyrrha's!" she beams so sweetly as her tsundere cock skewered the moaning redhead's pussy. Stuffing into that cunt to the sound of the invincible girl's moans.  
"R-Really?" Jaune pleaded so pathetically up at the pair, his (at-best) 4 incher throbs between his thighs. "That sounds nice.." He tried to look his girlfriend in the eyes, but they were glassy, unfocused, rolling as she bounced harder and faster onto Weiss's footlong shaft! Her gut bulged, her moans filled the air. Jaune stared at her ripe cunt being skewered on that massive shaft.  
Weiss bounced the moaning girl on her length with utter finesse! A dignified smile on her face as her hips lift and her crotch THWAPS into Pyrrha's booty! Making her fat ass tremble and quake, the girl in her lap was a drooling, moaning mess, but she was a refined breeder, her cockhead brutalizing Pyrrha's cervix!  
"I can't take it anymore!" Jaune cried as he gripped his shaft, jerked once, twice... And came! His load splattered across the ground beneath him, he moaned in utter bliss as his girlfriend was speared before his very eyes. Kneeling submissively before her and her moaning body! Cute~. Weiss's balls twitched faintly before his eyes, Pyrrha's mind long blanked out with absolute pleasure! She gurgled some sounds that used to be sentences as that snow white cock hardened within her. And burst~.  
Splrrrrrt~ Jaune stared, wide eyed with disbelief as that twitching rod began to rhythmically pulse and writhe. He knew each and every little throb was another hot, virile rope of cream flooding into his girlfriends womb. He could hear it, taste it, sense it! There was no denying, Weiss knew exactly what she was doing. Her cock held balls deep within that cunt, the thick tip meshing into the redhead's womb. Filling her with every creamy burst.  
Splrrrt~ He watched a bubble of creamy white balljizz burst from around Pyrrha's pussy and streak down onto Weiss's balls, the shuddering slut impregnated before his eyes. Her belly bulged obscenely as her body was filled. Jaune's own load was washed away by the excessive seed spilling from Pyrrha's cunt and streaking all over the ground beneath her. A lucky burst strikes his shaft and utterly coves his limpy dick with Weiss's seed. He shuddered, and moaned.  
Weiss's fingers ran along that heavily pregnant belly, "Good girl." she sighed so sweetly, "Your old life is over, now your new life as a breeding sow begins." she reached to the side and flicked at her wand, her fingers glowing as the dust infused things drag along the girls rounded, swollen gut. A faint snowflake forms on Pyrrha's swollen gut, the center of which her navel of course! Her pregnant body marked and branded with Weiss's royal insignia. That cumslicked shaft slowly retreats from her ruined, filled pussy.

Pyrrha smiled, her swollen belly filled to the brim with Weiss's kids! She wore a thick collar with a diamond studded into it. "I need my seat." Weiss grinned. Jaune's body almost entirely naked aside from his gloves and long gentle socks dropped to his knees. That fat, white ass drapes across his face as Pyrrha's leash was yanked on, and her face was tugged towards that dangling shaft. Jaune shuddered, on the verge of climax as Weiss's heel teased against his dick for the briefest of seconds, so sensitive from its lack of stimulation!  
Pyrrha leaned her face forwards, stretching her lips around that thick white cock. "Only another week or two before you become a mother." Pyrrha's tits had swollen so beautifully thanks to the royal load gangbanging her ovaries into submission, all those months ago! Her shapely figure perfectly made for rearing her Mistress's young. She was a breed cow~ This was her life, and she could never be happier!


End file.
